respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hand Grenades
for 5 grenades |Type of Gadget? = Offensive Gadget|Gadget Effect Duration? = None|currency = Cash}} Hand Grenades are the first available gadget. It is unlocked at level 3 and cost for 5 grenades each. When used, they take 2 seconds to detonate, before wounding any enemy within the blast radius. Old Hand Grenade View.jpg|Old appearance of the Hand Grenade Hand Grenades View.PNG|New appearance of the Hand Grenade Frag.JPG|Hand Grenade Explosion IMG 0619.PNG|Killed by a Hand Grenade images (7).jpeg|Hand Grenades in real life Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.20.09 pm.png|Hand grenade as seen in-game. Appearance An olive green grenade with a darker band of green around it. It has the exact same design as the Super Grenade. Strategy Hand Grenades are somewhat reliable, able to be used to weaken players and bots alike and, if the opportunity is given, cause a chain reaction to a nearby explosive barrel(s) or put him to rest. When thrown you have two seconds to escape from the soon to come explosion. Given that there is no obstruction though, this won't be needed as the blast radius is puny. Hand Grenades, as useful as they can be, can be easily avoided since it only takes two seconds to sprint away from them and if not, the damage it inflicts is not fatal if the opponent has full health, heavily armored or not, so do not be surprised if the enemy survives your pre-pre-emptive/desperate attack. Even if the grenade does successfully flies toward the target, (assuming it was lucky enough to detonate right in front of the enemy's face instead of bouncing off him and rebounding back towards you, another major downside to this gadget) the blast radius is even more avoidable then the timer itself. This is why some opponents can sprint through the grenades even as it explodes. In Grenade Fest Update, the appearance of the Anti-Explosive Pack renders the Hand Grenades nearly useless. With the Anti Explosive suit, the damage taken is very low, only about the power of a long range Shotgun blast. But somehow, the Hand Grenades are still used by some players that has been combo-ing it with 3 shots of the Stake Launcher. Nevertheless, they are the perfect gadget for taking out an unsuspecting, wounded enemy. They have been seen being used in other aspects of the game, most prominent in the Grenade Launcher, Dual Grenade Pistols, and the Death from below skill. Trivia *Halloween Grenade, Elf Grenades, and Easter Grenade all were temporarily available during the Halloween, Christmas, and Easter updates doing the same thing as grenades and costing the same. While the Halloween Grenade, and Easter Grenade lasted if you didn't use them after you bought them during the update, the Elf Grenade after the update converted back to regular Hand Grenades. * This is based on the M67 Fragmentation Grenade. * The explosion sound from the grenade is the same as the firing sound from the DMR-003 Category:Gadgets Category:Grenades Category:Explosives Category:Offensive Gadgets Category:Cash Gadgets Category:Explosives Gadgets